Last Night
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Buffy va a sobrevivir. Sabe que muchas no lo lograran, pero ella si. Tiene que sobrevivir. Por eso lo busca a él esta noche, y la noche anterior, y la anterior. Él se convertirá en sus fuerzas.


**Un pequeño one-shot que escribí hace tiempo y que hoy, rebuscando entre los viejos archivos, he sentido ganas de publicar. Localizado en el fundido negro del último episodio, sé que el fandom no es muy transitado actualmente, pero ojala os guste a los pocos lectores. Anzu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclameir: Es un pequeño trabajo sin animo de lucro. Todos los derechos son propiedad de Wendon y compañía. Yo tomo prestado a los personajes por placer, y para resarcirme de los malos tratos que éste imparte a mi pareja favorita: Buffy y Spike.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Night<strong>

Buffy va a sobrevivir. Sabe que muchas no lo lograran, pero ella si. Tiene que sobrevivir. Por eso lo busca a él esta noche, y la noche anterior, y la anterior. Entre sus brazos, entre sus besos… consigue una fuerza que ningún otro amigo suyo podría trasmitirle, ni siquiera Dawn.

Ni Giles, ni Willow, ni Xander. Ella los quiere a todos, creé que siempre los querrá. Pero después de lo que ocurrió, después de que la echaran… Las cosas son diferentes. O quizá el cambio viniera de antes y aquella noche hubiera sido la hecatombe final. Ya no son los mismos adolescentes del instituto. Han crecido, han madurado, se han superado. Y las personas que ahora son no encajan entre sí con tanta facilidad e inocencia como antaño.

Sin embargo, no es ese el motivo por el cual ella se recluye en brazos de su vampiro esta noche, y la noche anterior, y la anterior. Si ella lo busca a él, es porque ella va a sobrevivir. Y para sobrevivir, necesita anhelar vivir.

La Cazadora ansía la muerte. Y Buffy que ha estado muerta, que sabe la paz que allí le espera, debe luchar contra ese ansia con más fuerza que ninguna. Spike la ancla a la vida. Spike le da fuerzas, pero ante todo, le da ilusión por vivir. Le otorga un objetivo, un futuro juntos, algo que Buffy anhela más que la muerte misma. Por eso lo elige a él, y no a ningún otro.

Por eso él la abraza, y ella se funde en su abrazo. Su cuerpo se estremece y sus labios claman por más. Él lame su cuerpo, se adueña de su piel, hace suyos sus labios y bebe de ellos como si fueran vida. Sus sentidos se nublan. En su mente únicamente existe él. Y lo que siente por él. Y lo que él le hace sentir. La exquisitez con la que sus cuerpos se funden en uno y sus almas se fusionan.

No está enamorada. Lo ama. Lo ama más de lo que probablemente haya podido amar a nadie. Es consciente. Conoce cada parte de él, lo mejor y lo peor, y él ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Y él también la ama. La ama tanto… ¡Dios! Consiguió un alma por ella. Pero él tampoco está enamorado. Y cuando la mira no ve a la inalcanzable Cazavampiros, ni a la muchacha Buffy. La ve a ella. Ve a la mujer que es. Completa. Y no esperada nada más, simplemente que sea ella. La que él ama. Porque él la ama como es y ella lo ama tanto por eso.

Pero no se lo dice. Nunca se lo dice. A veces lo siente y las palabras escapan a la punta de sus labios, pero nunca se las dice. Lo ama tanto, ¿por qué no se lo dice?

A veces piensa que es miedo. No miedo de él por supuesto, sino miedo del mundo. Si le dice que lo ama, cuando sus ojos azules se abran con tanta sorpresa, y la miren, y lentamente la felicidad vaya calando en ellos… ella se sentirá feliz, completamente feliz. Y la vida tiene la desastrosa costumbre de arrebatarle la felicidad de la peor forma posible.

A veces simplemente no puede. Tanto tiempo acallando sus emociones, sus sentimientos. Su amor por él y por el mundo. Ya no sabe cómo hacerlo. Ya no sabe si es capaz.

A veces piensa que se lo dirá después, cuando la batalla termine. Porque ella tiene que decírselo, está segura de eso. Y si espera, no tendrá más remedio que sobrevivir al Apocalipsis y decirlo después, y ver la felicidad colmando sus ojos azules, y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y sus brazos rodeándola, y sus palabras declarándola siempre suya. Suya para siempre.

Por eso ahora acalla las palabras, y simplemente lo abraza y acaricia su piel. Él la despoja de sus ropas y la contempla como si fuera la más bella pieza de porcelana incrustada en piedras preciosas, sin apenas creerse que ese ángel se encontrase allí para él. Con él. Y la acaricia con un ternura y una suavidad desconocidas. Se apodera de sus labios, de la piel de su cuello, de sus senos, del manjar que está oculto más allá de su sexo.

Bebé de ella. Se alimenta de ella. Le hace el amor… por primera vez.

Buffy gime, y se estremece. Alcanza el éxtasis que él le ha provocado sólo con su lengua. Se retuerce. Corresponde su favor. Se apodera de su cuerpo. Lo acaricia, lo lame, lo posee. Lo vuelve loco de placer. Y pronuncia su nombre. Un susurró… que lo reconoce como un hombre.

- William…

- Buffy… ¡Dios Buffy!

- William…

El hombre que ama.

Los juegos concluyen. Se necesitan, no pueden postergarlo más. Saben que habrá más tiempo después, que la noche es larga. Pero ahora necesitan encontrarse, fusionarse, convertirse en un sólo cuerpo. Juntos constituyen un alma completa.

Él se introduce en su cuerpo y ella lo recibe hambrienta, chorreando excitación. Ahora son dos cuerpos unidos y el sentimiento es tan grande que podría permanecer así para siempre. Ella lo incita. Él se mueve. Jadean. Se pertenecen.

Buffy lo siente dentro de ella; siente sus paredes conteniendo su hombría. Eso la excita aún más. Se agita. Toma el control. Lo cabalga. Lo besa. Y él lo permite, hechizado. Y su corazón se expande, y sin ser consciente, una pequeña parte de su cerebro piensa que por fin ha encontrado algo efulgente, y no es el placer físico, ni la excitación que le provocan sus movimientos. Es la mirada que le dedican sus ojos, verde brillante, enamorados.

Su garganta gruñe y la besa. Y ambos jadean, y jadean de nuevo. Su cuerpo se endurece todavía más y embiste. Ahora es él quien enviste. Y el éxtasis los pierde. Se sienten completos. Vivos. Amados Y él todavía resiste un poco más. Pero pronto es demasiado.

El orgasmo la alcanza a ella primero. Sus paredes se contraen con fuerza sobrenatural, y ella siente que se ahoga y él siente que se asfixia. Y todo explota. Explota su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Explota en miles de fragmentos que se funden entre ellos provocando una gama intensa de colores. Y de emociones. Y de placer.

Entonces ambos gimen por última vez, más fuerte, más alto, más potente. Gimen. Y él se derrama. Y ella siente su esencia en su interior. Y ambos respiran y se miran. Se observan los dos. Y concluye…

Despojados de sus fuerzas, con la mente nublada, simplemente se acurrucan el uno junto el otro en el pequeño colchón y descansan. Se han amado. Se han pertenecido. Se han hecho temblar de placer. Y la noche es larga. Esta es sólo la primera vez.

**¿END?**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Tengo algunas ideas más para algún fanfic de Buffy y Spike, que quizá iniciaria cuando finalizará Memorias, mi longfic sobre Xmen. ¿Vosotros pensáis que merece la pena? ¿Alguna sugerencia para mejorarlo?<strong>

**De momento un abrazo y cuidaos mucho. Con cariño, **

**Anzu.**

**¿REVIEWS?  
><strong>


End file.
